ZxC
by Sprinkles Girl
Summary: There was a new kid. His name was Zachary Goode. He noticed Cammie. This is the story of how they slowly, but surely, fell in love. CRAPPY SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER. EXCEPT THE PLOT. BUT SOMEBODY'S SURELY DONE SOMETHING SUPER CLOSE TO THIS… I KNOW A FEW SIMILAR!

"Have you seen the new kid? He's so hot!" my best friend, Macey, exclaimed. "I mean, seriously! I started fanning myself when I saw him! I heard his name is Zachary. Zachary Goode, to be precise."

"Macey, Preston would be so mad at you. You two have been dating for what? Two years?" I declared.

Oh, yeah! My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, Cammie for short. I live in Roseville, Virginia and go to Roseville High (I'm a junior). I'm 5'6 and in every way average. Average clothes, average shies, average dirty blonde hair, etc. I'm here talking with my three best friends, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton (she prefers Liz, though), and Bex Baxter (her real name is Rebecca, but she will brutally murder you if you call her that) about the supposedly "smokin' hot" new kid. I thought that they were over exaggerating… and then I saw him myself.

This may sound really, really cliché, but when he walked in to the cafeteria, it felt like fate. I somehow had the feeling that he was meant to be here. I took a good look at him. He was around 6 foot, had messy brown hair, and looked like the typical bad boy with his leather jacket. But when our eyes met, I knew that they had to be one of his best features.

He glanced at me, so I didn't really get a look at his eyes, but then, he did a double take. His eyes were an emerald green, and they weren't a dark kind of emerald, they were a bright green. It felt like I was in a trance. In fact, I think I jumped when he walked over and said something.

"Hey, there. I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me. Could I be of your service for anything?"

Well. Somebody was arrogant.

"I wasn't the only one staring. I'm pretty sure every single female in this room was staring at you, but you were only looking at me, so how would you know?" Okay, I kind of had an attitude there…

"Ooh, you're a feisty little thing, aren't ya? That'll change soon. See you around, Spicy."

Oh. My. Gosh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pretty sure Bex just busted my ear drum. "HE SO LIKES YOU!" she screamed. In fact, she screamed it so loud Zachary heard. He smirked and winked at me from the popular table. What the heck?! He just moved here, and he's already sitting there?!

"Idiot," I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Cam?"

"Nothing." My friends can get on my nerves, as in, A LOT, but I still love them.

"Cammie and Zachary sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby-"

"OKAY! That's enough, guys! I mean, seriously… we just met today!" I proclaimed. Macey, Bex, and Liz were at my house, fangirling and shipping "Zammie" just because I have three classes with him and our previous lunch conversation. My initial reaction to our "couple" name was some hair being yanked out. Oops. Macey screamed at me after that because she had, and I quote, "… just gotten this done for $235!" That girl is too rich for her own good.

'"CAMMIE!" my mom yelled. "I made cookies! Can you deliver these to the new neighbors?"

My friends and I all ran downstairs when we heard the word cookies. However, I don't think anybody wanted those cookies…

"Um, Mama, those aren't cookies." They were solid black and as hard as a rock. I could NOT deliver those to our neighbors.

"Well, can you make some? You're great at baking." True indeed, Mother.

I whipped up a batch and headed out the door to the new neighbor's house. I knocked on the door, but was very shocked with what I saw when the door opened…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! ONLY THE STORY IS MINE!**

I saw Zachary.

I mean, I shouldn't be shocked. It's exactly like all of the cliché books I've read. I SHOULDN'T BE SHOCKED!

However, I am.

"Spicy? What are you doing here?"

"Well… For one thing, don't call me that." He smirked. Of course. "Next, I'm your freaking new neighbor. Are you happy? Did that explanation satisfy you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope," he said. He then grabbed my free hand and pulled it dangerously close to his mouth, like he was going to kiss it. He obviously didn't though. He just grabbed the cookies, let go of my hand, and slammed the door. Well. That was rude.

I turned around and started to head home. I was thinking about you know whose eyes. Oh my goodness his eyes! They were such a brilliant shade of green, and they had just the right swirl of-

"SPICY!"

I turned around on my sidewalk and looked behind me. I started to walk back over there, and I wasn't paying attention, so I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I prepared for the fall, but it never came. I soon realized that a. somebody's arms were around me and b. whoever it was holding me wouldn't let go.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Zachary. We stood there staring at each other, with me still in his embrace, for what felt like forever. I was thinking about how close we were when I heard him start talking to me.

"You okay, Spicy? That could have been quite the fall," he said. He had so much concern in his eyes, and I didn't know why he wasn't the cocky jerk he had been earlier. I would have expected him to say something along the lines of "Falling for me, Spicy?" or something like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Zachary."

"It's Zach, actually. But no problem."

He was still hugging me, and I actually liked it. It shocked me. I wasn't used to this. That's because I've never had a boyfriend, though.

He blushed when he realized he was hugging me. "Oh, sorry." He let go, unfortunately.

"It's okay," I replied. "I have to go though. See you later!"

I saw disappointment flicker for an instant in his eyes. It was almost like I imagined it though, because it was gone in an instant.

"Cool. See ya around…" he questioned.

"Cammie," I said.

"Eh. I prefer Spicy."

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY THESE CHAPPPIES ARE SHORT BUT I'M RUSHED. ALSO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T PUT AN A/N IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M GLAD YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY! UPDATES WILL BE MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS, AND FRIDAYS. THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: YOU SURELY KNOW IT BY NOW.**

I just blinked at him and ran away. I know, I'm a wimp.

"SPICY! WAIT!"

I turned around and looked at him, what did he want now?!

"You, me. Date. Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven. See ya then." He winked at me, and then ran to his house.

I stood in utter shock. Slowly, I turned around and walked the few feet back to my house.

As soon as I walked in, though, I was overpowered with questions and comments.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO CUTE!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"YES, CAMMIE! KEEP THIS WORK UP AND #ZAMMIE WILL BE NUMBER ONE TRENDING ON TWITTER AND I CAN BE MORE FAMOUS THAN I ALREADY AM!"

We all turned and gave Macey a strange look for that comment.

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

We all started laughing, and Macey accidently ran into Li, which made us laugh harder. When everybody stopped laughing, I told the story of what happened. They all gave each other evil looks and dragged me to my room to get me ready.

3 HOURS LATER

I was ready after three hours of torture. I had on mascara on my top lashes (that was the only make-up I agreed to wear without a fight), and my hair was in light waves. As for the outfit, I was wearing maroon skinny jeans with a tank top and gray sweater; I was also wearing brown ruffle boots.

"CAMMIE! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Liz and Macey squealed. However, Bex was FaceTiming Grant, so she didn't really notice what I looked like…

A few minutes later, I grabbed my purse and walked out onto the front porch to see if my mom had gotten home from the store (she went an hour ago to get groceries). She wasn't, but Zach was parked in front of my house. I ran to his car, and texted my friends to tell them I was leaving. I also texted my mom so she would know where I was when she got back.

I got in, and he gave me a smirk. "Hey, Spicy."

"Hi, Zach," I replied. I looked at him for a minute, and then I realized that I didn't know where we were going tonight. "Um, Zach?"

"Ya, Cam?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret, Spicy. Secrets should never be told."

"But I'm about to find out."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Do you not know the difference between telling somebody something and somebody seeing something? Evidently you don't," he said. He also smirked (go figure).

"Shut up, Zach."

Around ten minutes later, we reached our final destination. We were at Roseville Lake. I had never been there at night and…. It was gorgeous.

The stars shined so brightly, and they reflected off of the lake. The moon was a full one, and it also reflected off the lake. It. Was. Beautiful.

"Zach…" My breath was taken away when I saw that he had also set up a picnic for us.

"Yes?"

"It's… it's beautiful. Nobody has EVER done something like this for me before. Thank you so, so much." I turned around and ran into his arms. He held me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

"You're welcome, Spicy. A beautiful date for a beautiful girl."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. It was at that point that I realized that Zach wasn't a jerk. Yes, he could be cocky and arrogant at times, but there was also a sweet Zach.

His eyes softened. "Hey, don't cry," he said. "This was no trouble at all."

"Zach… you are so sweet."

He lightly smiled. I KNOW. HE FREAKING SMILED FOR ONCE…. It was adorable.

He slowly, but surely, leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, but then pressed his lightly to mine.

It was my first kiss. IT WAS MY FIRST KISS. I hoped I was good at kissing… or was I just awkward? I mean, it seemed magical to me, but what if Zach thought I was terrible at kissing? What if I really WAS terrible at kissing? That would be really embarrassing…

He looked at me, and then realized what was flooding my thoughts. "Hey, don't worry. That was honestly the best kiss I've ever had."

I then realized… that I liked Zach. As in, a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER OVER THE REST OF THE STORY: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY AND A CHARACTER COMING UP SOON (#SPOILERALERT). I ALSO DON'T OWN "LET'S HURT TONIGHT" BY ONEREPUBLIC. IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THAT SONG OR BAND, GO CHECK THEM OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL STOP WRITING FOREVER (HAHA LIKE ANYBODY WOULD CARE). JUST KIDDING. BUT SERIOUSLY, GO CHECK THEM OUT!**

 **Also, before I start the story…. I AM SO SORRY! I promised to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but I haven't uploaded at all in a few weeks! It became a little too much, so I'm going to update every Monday and Friday from now on. There might be a few additional chapters within the week, though. Now, enjoy this longer(ish) chapter! ((((I just read over this chapter, and it's really crappy. The writing is super choppy, so I'm sorry this sucks, but it's all I have for you guys right now… once again, so sorry!))))**

Wow. Just wow.

I didn't really know what to say after Zach said that that was the best kiss he had ever had, so I just said something that embarrassed me. Of course.

"Uh, thank you?"

Zach burst out laughing while my cheeks turned tomato red. I could feel my face heating up quickly, so I went to cover it up so he couldn't see them.

He, however, pulled my hands away (after he was through laughing). "Hey, don't do that! You look even more adorable than you already do when you blush," he said. This, of course, made me turn redder.

I realized that I was hungry, and my stomach growled, which officially made my face a crimson red. Zach smirked, and gently led me over to the picnic basket. He pulled out a lasagna that was in a plastic container and cut in half. He pulled out the dinner tray thingies that you buy for kids at Walmart, and I giggled, while he looked up and smirked.

After he set my piece of lasagna on the tray, he pulled out a salad that was also in a plastic container (a different one, though. It would be disgusting if those were in the same container!) and gave me some and the rest to himself. He then pulled out two bottles of water and gave one to me and the other to himself.

Once we finished eating, we played a game of twenty questions.

"So, Spicy, what do your parents do for a living?" he asked.

"Oh, um… my mom is a doctor at the local hospital, and my dad passed away when I was younger," I replied. I got choked up a little, because my dad has always been a sensitive subject to talk about for me and my mom.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know! I'm so-"

"Please don't give me pity," I begged. "The last thing I want is pity. Not just from you. From anybody and everybody who wants to give it to me. It always makes me even sadder when people tell me they're sorry, so please… I don't want your sympathy. Thank you anyways, though."

He looked taken aback, and I knew I probably shouldn't have lashed out like that. I immediately apologized.

"It's fine… I just wasn't expecting that, that's all," he said.

That quickly ended our game at only one question, since the playful mood had faded away and left a tense atmosphere. I felt terrible and guilty for ruining our date, because I was the one who had basically told him I didn't need or want what he was trying to give out of pure kindness for me.

"You know, I know how you feel… my dad died when I was six. I may have the aftermath worse though," he said quietly.

His comment angered me. I thought he felt bad?! Maybe he does, but he doesn't know how I feel! He can't possibly know how emotionally scarred and damaged I was!

"What do you mean? You don't know how I feel!"

"Cammie, you may feel bad about your dad dying, but did he die right in front of you?"

Now I understood. He did have it worse than me. I feel like such a brat now… He's sitting in front of me, spilling out his emotions, while I'm whining. He isn't whining. Zach was being strong. He wasn't getting angry at me, but he was making an effort to understand. I am such a brat!

"I… I… never mind. I know that you don't want my sympathy. You're absolutely right, though. You have it ten times worse than I do, and I'm sitting here whining while you're being strong and trying to understand me. Gosh, I feel like such a brat!"

He looked at me with an unmistakable look: a mix of fury, guilt, but mainly sadness. "Cammie, how could you think about yourself like that? It's not your fault that you're a human. All humans think like that. You can't help what you think. You're hurt and scarred from what happened, and I get that. You just misunderstood what I said because I hadn't told you yet. You didn't know. So don't feel like a brat… because you aren't one. You are only a brat if you start acting like one."

I was so overcome with sadness about my dad that I just started crying. And not a few tears. I was full out sobbing, with the runny nose, puffy and bloodshot eyes, runny mascara, and tear streaks on my face. But what shocked me is that I wasn't the only one… because I looked over and saw Zach breaking down, too.

Those few moments that went down made me realize something. I had always been told that I wasn't alone and that somebody in this world understands. I've been repeatedly told that by relatives, family friends, school friends, best friends, teachers, other adults, etc.

But this is the first time that I've actually met someone who shares the hurt and the scars. At that moment, I knew that, no matter what, I had to hold on to Zach as something (from a friend to a boyfriend) for as long as I could.

 _When, when we came home  
Worn to the bones  
I told myself, 'this could get rough'  
And when, when I was off, which happened a lot  
You came to me and said, 'that's enough'"_

I grabbed my phone and pushed the stop button on the alarm. As much as I loved that song, it wasn't a school day, and I needed my beauty sleep. I started to doze off when I heard a high pitched scream and a random horn.

I shot out of bed only to see that Macey was screaming while Bex was honking the horn. Poor Liz was covering her ears from the noise.

"Macey! Would you shut up?! What is the matter with you?!" I screeched. What? I told you I need my beauty sleep. I get pretty cranky without it. That's probably why I always look like I want to murder everybody at school.

"GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR! YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!"

Geez, thanks for the comfort, Mace.

I did look pretty bad, though. I was still in my clothes from the night before, and my eyes were bloodshot and puffy still. I had a combination of mascara and tear steaks down my face. My hair was sticking straight up, and it honestly looked like I had an afro.

Macey threw some clothes in my bathroom and ordered me to take a shower because, and I quote, "I looked like I came out of a dumpster" and Bex said that "that was a disgrace to the people who do come out of dumpsters." Sweet Liz just said I looked like I had a rough night.

Wow. I need new friends.

After a hot shower, I felt much better. I put on the clothes that Macey gave me (a white tank top with a black sweater, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of tan Uggs) and got ready for whatever interrogation methods they were going to inflict upon me about last night and why I looked like I "came out of a dumpster." Who knows, they may even use torture. Hopefully not, though.

 **WELL HELLO THERE. I'M SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I'LL ANSWER THE TWO QUESTIONS AND ONE OTHER REPLY I GOT THOUGH…**

 **Guest- Yes, I am the person that got lovewords to come back. But now she's gone again! Nooooooo! Ok, we should all leave like fifty reviews on her story to get her to come back again! WHO'S WITH ME?! Nobody? Come on! DO IT!**

 **Guest- Well, when Zach thought that Cammie was feisty, my mind immediately went to the thought that feisty makes me think of spicy. I don't know why, but I automatically thought that…. Ya, I know I'm strange.**

 **Lovewords- I tried to make this chapter longer… I hope you liked it!**

 **OK NOW THAT THE SUPER SHORT REPLY TIME IS OVER, GO LISTEN TO ONEREPUBLIC. AS IN, RIGHT NOW. THEY ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **IMPORTANT! Read this right now!**

 ******I PROBABLY WILL NOT UPDATE THIS FRIDAY AND THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS. I THINK YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT THOUGH! HOPEFULLY YOU DO AT LEAST…******

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS! GO SPEND TIME WITH YO FAM (my attempt at being cool) AND ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL SEASON AND HOLIDAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cammie! We know you're in there! CAMMIE!" Macey screamed.

I was still in the bathroom because I don't want Macey, Liz, and Bex to interrogate me about my date with Zach last night and why I looked "terrible." It was personal, and I had a feeling that Zach wouldn't want me to share his story and weaknesses with anybody, even my friends. I was lost in my thoughts when I realized that I could escape through our bathroom window. It was a little high, but I could stand on the toilet and be tall enough to reach it. There was also a tree right outside of the window, so I could climb onto it, since I AM a professional tree climber.

I stood up onto the toilet and started to unlock the window. It was a tight squeeze, but I was sure I could make it through. I quietly opened the window so my friends couldn't hear it. The window would have to stay open, though.

As soon as I made it safely onto the tree, I heard Bex threatening to break the door down. I knew that I didn't have much time until she actually did, so I started going faster down the tree. I finally made it to the bottom and ran as fast as I could to Zach's house. I knocked on the door quickly, and as soon as I did, I heard a loud crash and a few screams from my house… uh oh.

Zach opened the door and smirked. "Miss me, Spicy?"

I didn't have time for his antic, so I shoved past him, pulled him inside, and slammed the door. Phew.

"Cammie, what's wrong? I swear if somebody's trying to hurt you, I'll-"

"Zach, relax! I'm fine. Nobody's trying to hurt me. Wait… I take that back. Bex, Liz, and Macey want to interrogate me about our date last night and why I looked awful this morning. It's personal, so I ran away, but now they're looking for me. If they come here and ask where I am, please don't tell them. I'm not ready to tell them everything yet. I don't want to tell them about what happened to you because that's you and your family's business, not theirs."

"Thanks, Cam. You have no idea how much that means to me," he replied. He gave me a light peck on the lips, and I blushed. Majorly. He started smirking, of course.

"CAMMIE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ZACHY-BOY, YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR!"

At that moment, Zach decided to push me into the hall closet. It was cramped because of cleaning stuff in there, but it was better than being harshly questioned.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Cammie? I got them to leave. They all went home. You can come out now."

Well, this was awkward. I could hardly walk and there were tears pouring down my face because my foot was cramping. Majorly. It had been for about two minutes (I know, it hasn't been that long and I'm crying, but what can I say? I'm a weakling…) now, but I didn't dare cry out for Zach because I hadn't known if my friends were gone yet.

Zach opened the door and panic immediately made its way across his flawless face. "Cam, what's wrong?! Did you step on something? Did you hit your head? Oh gosh, do you have a knot on your head now?! Let me see! Cammie, come here! Oh gosh, why did I put you in this tiny space? I should have never-"

"Zach… it's ok… my foot is just… OW! cramping really bad…"

"Oh." Relief fluttered across his features, from his vibrant eyes to his shoulders slumping. He then realized that I was still in pain, and he proceeded to pick me up and carry me to his room. My eyes widened, and he looked at me and smirked.

Gently, he sat me down on his bed and asked which foot hurt. After I told him, he started massaging it, and oh my, did it feel good! I've never had a foot rub before, or been massaged period, and this was AMAZING. Boy, I could get used to this…

"Spice, is the pain gone yet? Spicy? Hello?"

He broke me out of my train of thought, and I started blushing because I hadn't realized he was talking to me. He chuckled and told me that I was cute when I blushed, ad of course that only made me blush harder.

"Yeah, it's fine now. Thank you."

"It's fine… don't mention it. Now what do you say we fix some food and watch a movie in here?"

"Sure, but only if I get to pick the movie."

"Of course, but you better not pick a chick-flick. Those drive me insane."

Well, now I know which movies we're watching… Titanic, The Notebook, Me Before You, The Fault in Our Stars, etc.

About ten minutes later, Zach came in and groaned at my selection… gee, this is going to be fun. For me.

"Well, Cam, I was going to share my food with you, but I guess not anymore since you picked out the movies that I told you that I freaking hate!"

Okay, when he says it that, way I kind of felt bad. I didn't for long, though, because he started tickling me.

"ZACH! PLEASE STOP-" I had to gasp for my breath. "-TICKLING ME!"

He did and softly smiled down at me. "You sound like even more of an angel when you laugh. Your giggles are now officially my favorite things in the world. It is now my life goal to make you laugh as much as possible."

I looked up at him with soft eyes. "Really? Zach, that was so sweet. YOU are so sweet."

He shrugged. "Thanks, baby. And I guess, if you like them so much, we can watch the dang chick-flicks."

I smiled largely. "REALLY?! Yay! Well, let's get started then!"

As we watched all of them, I was crying a lot, but Zach was pointing out the stupidity, fakeness, and how "unrealistic" they were, in all of them. He rolled his eyes at some of the cheesier parts, but he acted better with The Fault in Our Stars. I was glad. It's my favorite movie.

At around ten, I started getting tired, so Zach put in an action movie for himself. I didn't mind since I had been watching movies all day in his house. It was his turn, and I was probably going to end up falling asleep anyways.

We had already ate all the popcorn and candy that Zach had brought up there, so he got up and threw the wrappers away and went downstairs and put the bowl in the sink. While he was doing that, I had looked through his drawers for a t-shirt and shorts and went into the bathroom to change. After I had done that, I went back into Zach's room with him. He smiled at me wearing his clothes and lifted up the covers for me to get under.

"You don't think your mom will mind if you sleep over tonight? I mean, it is a Saturday night and you have church tomorrow…"

"She won't mind, and our church is cancelled tomorrow because most of the adults and kids, including the pastor and his family, are on a mission trip."

"Oh. Well, you look pretty tired, so I'll turn the TV off and we can go to sleep. Goodnight, Cammie."

"Night, Zach." I gave him a kiss, and he wrapped his arm around me. I started feeling dozy after a few minutes; I fell asleep with my head resting on his chest and his arms around me. It was the best night of sleep I've ever had.

 **HELLO.**

 **HOW ARE YOU? HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU GUYS IN A WHILE…**

 **I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE EVERY OTHER WEEK THAT I UPDATE BECAUSE I'M AT MY MOM'S EVERY OTHER WEEK, AND I DON'T CARRY MY LAPTOP TO HER HOUSE.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY!**

 **OKAY, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
